Seeking Answers
by happytobeamom
Summary: Couldn't think of a good title, but a Carly/Melanie one shot. Melanie seeks answers.


This is my first Carly/Melanie fic and it's just a feeler to see if there's any interest in an actual fic, I have one in mind, if anyone is interested let me know. Thanks for reading and please review. This is just a one shot.

I do not own Days of Our Lives or the characters.

CHAPTER 1

Carly POV

I am shocked to see my daughter standing in the doorway of my room at the Salem Inn but nonetheless here she is and like an idiot I stand here frozen in fear. Fear of what's to come, I know this isn't a social visit, my daughter hates me and I'm not sure I blame her, what I can't figure out is why she's here.

"Melanie, come in." I finally ask after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I want answers and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know." She demands of me, and I can only do what I should have done the minute I arrived in Salem, tell my daughter the truth.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." I say leading her to the small couch and sat down beside her but she scoots as far away from me as possible, this is going to be hard.

"Just so you know this doesn't mean I want anything to do with you, I just want answers." My heart drops as the words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I understand, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you give me away, you claim you love me but not enough to keep me." She looks so much younger than she is and I can't help but think of the baby that I only got to hold once.

"Right, straight to the point, but baby…"

"I'm not your baby!" She said jumping up putting more distance between us, she stood by the window staring down at the street below.

"Sorry, but Melanie I do love you, I've always loved you, nothing will ever change that. I didn't have a choice, my husband, he made me, he would have killed you if I didn't. After we left Salem he became a person I didn't know, he was evil, and after I became pregnant with you it got worse, he knew you couldn't possibly be his and that's when the abuse came, both physical and emotional. I wasn't allowed to leave the grounds, I couldn't work, he was the only person I had any contact with other than the servants. He started beating me but no matter what he did I always made sure and protected my stomach, I wouldn't allow him to hurt you, protecting you was my reason to live. Then when I went into labor he led me to believe that we would raise you together, but then when you were born he tormented me, made me think he was gonna drop you, he would have killed you had I not agreed to give you up. I had to Melanie, it was the only way, please you have to believe me when I tell you I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"Couldn't you have just left him? You found a way to get away from him when you killed him, why did you wait so long huh, why didn't you do it all those years ago when he threatened me?" She wasn't going to let me off easily.

"I thought as long as I kept you away from him he'd let you be but he blamed you for ruining his life and his obsession got worse until he decided that you had to die. The day I killed him he showed me your picture, that was the first I had seen of you all these years, killing him was the only way to keep you safe." I don't want to drag these memories up but she needed to know, even if she wouldn't give me a chance to get to know her I have to make certain she knows how much I love her.

"But you didn't keep me safe, you gave me to Trent."

"I didn't know, Lawrence set it all up, I wasn't given a choice. I'm sorry though, I honestly thought you would go to someone that would love you." I cry out unable to contain myself any longer, the tears now flowing freely down my face.

"Oh he did love me, just not the way a daddy should love their daughter. He loved for me to help con his friends, he loved to use me to make a profit and he especially loved to pimp me out to pay off his gambling debts, those men, they were all pigs." She breaks off trying to hold off the tears of her own.

"Melanie I am sorry you had to go through that and maybe one day you'll be comfortable enough with me to talk about it, I'll always be here for you, if you'll let me." I want to find the men responsible for causing my baby this kind of pain but I can't shake the feeling that it falls back on me.

"Yeah well it's over now, I lived through it and came out on top, I have a great guy in my life, friends that I never thought possible and Maggie, she's the best, the main reason I'm the person I am today, she never gave up on me when everyone else did."

"You have me as well." I say quietly, hoping that something I've said reached her.

"I need time to think, I gotta get out of here, but Carly thanks for telling me." She says on her way out the door.

Even if my daughter never lets me in, I will always be watching out for her from a distance, keeping her safe, protecting her the way I should have when she was younger. There's nothing I can do to change the past but I can sure as hell work to fix the future, today was a start, who knows what tomottow may bring.

_**Thanks to everyone that reads, please review and let me know if you'd be interested in a full Carly/Mel fic. But be warned I like angst, but I do like happy endings.**_


End file.
